mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Ryu
200px |Caption = Artwork from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition}} Evil Ryu is Ryu that has lost control to himself and has been awakened with the Satsui No Hadou. In Street Fighter Alpha 3 Max, Evil Ryu is awakened and goes looking for a skilled opponent that can defeat him in a fight to the end. encounters Sagat and the two fight with Ryu as the victor. Puzzled, asks Sagat why he did not fight with his full strength. Sagat replies that is "not the man who left a scar on his chest". Later, sees M. Bison. Bison reveals that Ryu's body is now the perfect host for his Psycho Power. The two fight with Ryu winning. later, finds Shin Akuma and asks him what lies ahead. The two fight with Shin Akuma saying that "only the winner will ever know the truth". After wins the battle, he takes Shin Akuma's training ground for himself and wounders if he can ever find the one who can defeat him. Prior to Super Street Fighter 4 Arcade Edition, has awakened once more after getting a severe hole in his chest. Ryu at that time only seeks a worthy opponent to fight to the death. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by various authors. Reu's Version Reu's version is probably the most famous version of Evil Ryu. He is a 6-button character with a difficult AI. He has a secret mode that can be activated by doing the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan whilst taunting, and when in this mode, Evil Ryu can charge his Denjin Hadouken for an unlimited amount of time, allowing an unlimited combo on the opponent. 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | Press rapidly for more punches.| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | Done after Zankuu Hadouken| }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} |Done during Kaze No Ken| }} | Uses 3000 power Hold to charge| }} 'Pallette Gallery' evilryu1.png evilryu2.png evilryu3.png evilryu4.png evilryu5.png evilryu6.png evilryu7.png evilryu8.png evilryu9.png evilryu10.png evilryu11.png evilryu12.png P.O.T.S Version This version is a 1.0 update to Reu's version, with updated graphics, more balanced coding, and winquotes. Mr. Ansatsuken's Version Mr.Ansatsuken's version was created in 01/07/2013 and has the Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition's Evil Ryu Voice, Marvel vs Capcom 3 Akuma's Special Motions, Special Intros and only one Super Motion, the Marvel vs Capcom 3's Shun Goku Satsu, this Character Takes many Features from P.O.T.S Evil Ryu, Reu's Evil Ryu, Vyn SFIII's Evil Ryu, and Mr.Ansatsuken's Akuma. Chloe's Version Chloe's version is sort-of unique compaired to all the other Evil Ryu's. It is SvC Chaos styled. Konimpa's Version Konimpa's version is not really like Reu's version. His sprites are ripped from Street Fighter Alpha 3, as said on the website. Next to the download of this version of Evil Ryu, is a version of Devil Ryu, a similiar version of Evil Ryu. This Ryu only works on 01.01.2000 DOS M.U.G.E.N. and earlier. SNK vs. Capcom Neo Geo Pocket Version This Evil Ryu was ripped from the game "SNK vs. Capcom Neo Geo Pocket". He was ripped from Konimpa, the same person who ripped out Evil Ryu from "Street Fighter Alpha 3". Arpa's C.Evil ryu This Evil ryu has the same pallete as the P.O.T.S version, but with major changes Evil Ryu's default voice has been replaced with warachia's and has also has an instant kill move which is actually cancel into a fatality, But the thing is that the AI is Surprisingly easy compared to every other evil ryu that was made for M.U.G.E.N. Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Evil Ryu This version of Evil Ryu is created by Vyns. This version is different upon the other ones created in M.U.G.E.N. because he looks similar his normal self in Street Fighter 3. The only difference between this Ryu can preform multiple combos and can easily beat some characters that has Brutal A.I. One of his moves makes him elbow the opponent that he can chain up to any combos at will and is deemed unbalanced. He is also called "Wicked Ryu" to some people that plays this character. Videos File:Evil Ken vs. Evil Ryu Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Evil Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bossfights Category:Shoto Clone Category:Japanese Characters Category:Namco X Capcom Characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter EX Characters